Gray's Obsession
by FatedSong
Summary: Gray has and obsession? Towards what? And he won't stop until he gets some. One-Shot


**Author's Note: I'm sorry I couldn't help myself. This might go a bit outta character. And its fluffy. . Italic thoughts and speaking.**

* * *

**Gray's Obsession**

* * *

_I can't get the taste outta my mouth. It's flavor is addicting. I want to taste it some more. The problem is, how do I even tell her. Will she misunderstand?... it can't be helped, I need to taste it again. I can only think about it. The taste of it. I can't just flat out go and ask her. What if I just comment about it and she will naturally go...but it makes me feel guilty. If only I can forget about them. _

_Gosh, why am I so obsessed with those Juvi-breads!_

_I want to eat some more, but I can't just go and ask her to make me some. It's embarrassing and if somebody finds out they will never let me live through it._

_No I really need to taste that bread once more, and I somehow need for her to make me some, but without forcing her...in her own will._

* * *

Gray walked in the guild with only one thing in his mind and that was the delicious bread Juvia made for him. Gray only had one bite, and one was enough for him to get addicted. The problem was that no one could know, and he somehow needed Juvia to make him some without really asking her. If someone would find out about it, or Juvia did ,he might die of embarrassment. Just thinking about the situation made him anxious, but his Juvi-bread obsession had consumed his mind.

* * *

**ATTEMPT**** #1**

* * *

_"Good Morning Gray-sama!" _Juvia greeted with the most adorable smile, as soon as she saw him enter the guild.

_Perfect. _Gray thought as his operation to get Juvi-bread started.

_"Y-Yo" _Gray managed to say as he realized he was more nervous than he thought he was. Never did he knew asking Juvia for something was that hard.

_"Gray-sama?" _Juvia asked noticing the hesitation of his voice.

Juvia got closer to him with a bit of worry.

This made Gray panic and could not do anything but run away for a strange reason.

_I must be more nervous than I thought. No way can I ask her directly._

As fast as Gray could without looking strange, went to sit down with the rest of his teammates, because he was just too nervous to say anything else. As always Juvia followed and sat next to him. It was the usual routine.

**FAIL.**

* * *

_"So what's up?" _Gray asked to the people sitting in the table, although he really didn't care for a response.

_"Oh! we were just discussing how Erza wanted us to visit this great cake shop." _Lucy exclaimed as she imagined the deliciousness of the cakes.

* * *

**ATTEMPT #2**

* * *

_Cakes? Bread! Great! the conversation will help! _Gray thought.

_"Oh really, cakes are good and all, but I prefer home-made." _Gray claimed hoping Juvia would get the hint.

_"Who cares what you want." _Natsu commented as he ate his breakfast.

_"You want a fight!" _Gray said annoyed, as Natsu had destroyed his golden opportunity.

_"Sure bring it on!" _Natsu said standing up.

_"Calm down you two." _Erza commanded as she said it was too early to fight.

_Damn you Natsu. _Gray thought as he sulked.

Juvia was too busy cheering him on, that the home-made part had not been processed to Gray's dismay.

**FAIL.**

* * *

**ATTEMPT #3**

* * *

_"So, do you want to go with us Gray-san?" _Wendy asked.

_"To where?" _Gray asked as he got interrupted in his scheming.

_"To the cake shop." _Carla said.

_"Nah, I'll pass I think I prefer home-made bread after all." _Gray said once again attempting to give Juvia a hint.

_"Juvia wishes to go too she can use it as reference." _Juvia said as she thought references in stealing Gray's heart.

"_No. Don't go. You're br-" _before Gray noticed he was going to tell Juvia there was no need since the bread she made was already great.

Juvia looked confused as Gray had suddenly stopped talking and had not finished his sentence. Juvia hadn't noticed where Gray words were going or what he meant, so she was just confused on why her beloved had suddenly stopped himself.

_"N-no never mind..." _Gray managed to say, avoiding everyone confused gazes.

_I can't believe I almost said something so embarrassing._

**FAIL.**

* * *

_"Okay...well we should go this afternoon!" _Lucy said trying to fix the atmosphere.

_"Yeah we should, Natsu-san would you be joining us?" _Wendy had asked Natsu who was digging in his food as fast as he could.

_"Nah we'll pass me and Happy are going fishing!" _Natsu excitedly said.

_"Aye!" _Happy responded.

_"Okay so just Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Juvia and me will go taste the cakes!" _Erza cheerfully said.

As the conversation Gray tried to somehow give Juvia hints but they will usually pass through her.

* * *

**ATTEMPT**** #4**

* * *

_"Man I'm so hungry for something sweet!"_ Gray commented loudly in hopes Juvia will do something.

_"Oh! you want the usual Gray, I just made some cookies do you want some?" _Mirajane asked from the counter, ruining Gray's attempt.

_"N-no its okay." _was all Gray could say.

**FAST FAIL.**

* * *

**ATTEMPT #5, ATTEMPT #6, 7 AND 8.**

**FAIL.**

* * *

_"Alright we are leaving, see ya guys later." _Lucy waved back to Gray who was in great panic, and Natsu who was ready to leave fishing.

_"Gray-sama! See you!" _Juvia waved back smiling yet a little disappointed.

_"Y-yeah." _Gray stupidly said.

_No don't go! The Juvi-bread!_

The girls had finally left followed by Natsu and Happy leaving a great depressed Gray alone.

_Is this the end? Am I never going to taste another one. Why can I just simply ask her? Is it so weird? It's cus she makes me nervous for some reason. _

_Anyway forgetting about that, how am I going to get Juvi-bread._

_Wait! I can try and make some, it can't be so hard! I know how to cook although I've never cooked bread before but it can't be too hard._

Gray rushed outta the guild to secretly go buy the ingredient he supposed he needed.

* * *

**ATTEMPT #9**

* * *

Gray stood in his kitchen which felt strange for him, since he barely cooked.

_"Okay! Let's start!"_ Gray said tying a bandanna in his hair, making him look like a biker.

_So lets see eggs, milk and we mix it then we heated up. Seems easy enough._

An hour later...

_"Oh crap it burned!" _Gray said as he froze the burning fire in his kitchen.

_"Why is this so hard!" _Gray protested as he saw the failed bread burned.

_Did she have to try so many times to make this? I hope not. Now that I think about it, if she did...I think I need to be more considerate and grateful. I mean she did bake them for me... _

_So..I guess...she must really tried hard for me..._

_No I can't give up. At least once more I need to taste it again._

**FAIL.**

* * *

**ATTEMPT #10, 11, 12 AND 13.**

**FAIL.**

* * *

**ATTEMPT #14**

* * *

Before Gray knew it the sun had started to go down and he had wasted all his day trying to bake.

Then finally Gray was finally able to make bread that wasn't burned or tasted horribly.

_"Great this one isn't burned!"_ Gray happily said as he took the bread out of his oven.

_"Okay, they look good enough!" _Gray proudly said to himself as he let his bread cool off naturally.

_Although its missing something? What is it though? Hmmm..._

_Juvi-breads had...Juvia in it!_

_Wait I can frost the bread with her in it! It's creepy!_

_But it just doesn't feel right. Her bread had my faces and hers so its..._

_Well its not like anybody will know._

_Besides the bread won't taste right if it does not look like the one's she made me._

_Alright just this once._

Gray gently frosted a small version of Juvia in the bread, although he had to reassure himself no one will know and that was only because the bread wouldn't taste so great without it.

_Finally! I can taste her Juvi-bread!_

Gray grabbed the bread and took a bite. Gray had been wanting to taste the addicting taste ever since. Despite his efforts he couldn't ask her to make him some again so now he had to bake them himself. Finally after 14 attempts can he taste it again.

_"Gross! Damn it! I should have tasted it first its too disgustingly sweet and the bread is too hard to bite!... Why is baking so difficult. She made it look like she had no problems baking them"_ Gray sulked as he looked defeated at the bread he had worked so hard for.

**FAIL.**

* * *

*KNOCK**KNOCK*

_"Hmm...Who is it?!"_ Gray asked as he picked his dejected self outta the kitchen.

_"Gray-sama! It's Juvia!"_ the girl said nervously and greatly embarrassed.

_"Juvia? What are you doing here?"_ Gray asked as he opened his front door.

_"Gray-sama, Juvia brought bread for Gray-sama since you said you preferred home-made! So Juvia thought she should try and bake some for you!" _Juvia explained, as she handed Gray a basket she was carrying.

_"Bread? You brought me bread?"_ Gray could have cried at that moment, but he was in too much shock to even say anything.

_So she did hear me..._

_"Does Gray-sama don't want them?" _Juvia asked worried at the lack of expression in Gray's face.

_"N-no I mean yes! Yes that I do want them!"_ Gray entered panic mode.

_"That great! Juvia made the bread with love!"_ Juvia blushed as she said that, and entered Gray-dreamland.

_How can she say that so openly?_

_"O-okay...Thank you...I guess I'll take them and eat them since you went to all the trouble."_ Gray said as he took the basket with great care and love.

_"Yes! Juvia will take her leave now!"_ Juvia said as she pulled Gray closer.

_What?_

_"Goodnight Gray-sama!" _Juvia said as she hold tightly Gray, where she gently placed her head on his chest.

Gray was caught by surprise, as always. Juvia had jumped into him and hugged him. Gray could feel the warmth of her whole existence making him paralyzed. His heart was outta control as the seconds passed.

Juvia then separated herself from him and ran away ,later waving goodbye from a safe distance. Even from far away you could tell she was just as embarrassed as he was.

_Wait...I need to tell her.._

_"Juvia wait! the bread is good! you should make them more often!" _Gray yelled at her from the distance.

_"Okay!" _Juvia smiled with great happiness as she departed him.

Seconds later as Juvia was no longer in sight Gray closed the door and fell on the floor.

_What the hell was that?! Why did I say that?! Aren't I just leading her one!? I'm the worst! Only because I wanted her to satisfy my obsession._

_Damn that was so embarrassing. _

_Why the hell do I have to go through this for bread. _

_Although__ she was, as always, very warm and soft..._

_Wait what the hell, just don't think about it Gray._

_But hey I finally got Juvi-bread!_

Gray moved his hand towards the basket he had left on the floor. Gray opened the basket and found what he wanted the most.

Juvi-bread!

Gray ate most of them in a single bite, since he was just so busy trying to make them he hadn't eaten in all day.

After a few minutes Gray had finished the whole basket, satisfied he moved the basket a little and then he noticed something inside.

A white note directed to him.

* * *

_"Dear Gray-sama:_

_Whenever Gray-sama wants food from Juvia all he needs to do is ask,since Juvia will gladly make them for you. Although Juvia is really happy that today Gray-sama tried to give Juvia indirect hints for her to make some. Juvia loves Gray-sama very much so she knows. Please, whenever you wish something for Juvia all you need to do is ask. Especially if its things unrelated to food!_

_Yours truly,_

_Juvia."_

* * *

_Damn, she knew..._


End file.
